


I can cheer you up

by bentnotbroken1



Series: bentnotbroken1's harringrove for australia [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy knows how to cheer him up, Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: After Steve has an emotional night at home, Billy cheers him up the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: bentnotbroken1's harringrove for australia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615483
Comments: 23
Kudos: 303
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	I can cheer you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirsparklepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsparklepants/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Sirsparklepants.  
> The prompt was (hurt/comfort one of the boys is in distress and the other offers comfort.) 
> 
> Hopefully this is close to what you wanted, but sorry if it sucks 😅 I probably could have made it longer, but I was already going over word limit 😂
> 
> Unbeta'd

When Nancy and Steve broke up last year, it wasn't just _Steve_ that took it hard. When his parents found out that the sweet, smart, _squeaky_ _clean_ girl he'd been bringing around was no longer his girlfriend, well, they weren't thrilled.

Ok, his _dad_ wasn't thrilled.

His mom felt bad for him because she could see that he'd _loved_ Nancy and that he'd obviously been hurt by her. But his _dad?_ The only thing he saw was that Steve had failed him yet again.

First he failed him at sports. It didn't matter if his baseball team won, not if Steve had struck out during the game. It didn't matter that Steve made basketball captain Junior year because his dad had expected him to be good enough to accomplish that as a Sophomore. And it didn't matter that he won diving competitions until he was fifteen because _swimming isn't a real sport, son._

So he'd quit.

Then he'd started having trouble with certain classes in highschool. He'd been getting less than stellar grades, and with college on the horizon, it didn't bode well. If he didn't get into college well..

And _finally_ he'd failed him in the dating department. His dad had always hated the girls he brought home. None of them were good enough to be a _Harrington._ Which was ridiculous anyway because Steve didn't want to marry any of them.

But when he'd brought _Nancy_ home? Told his parents she'd been his tutor, that she was helping him pass English and they hit it off? Well, he'd finally done something _right_.

And he would have loved her anyways, but it was like the cherry on top that his dad approved. She was _Harrington material_ and he'd felt comfortable planning their future.

Well, until she realized she didn't love him.

Needless to say, when he'd found out they had broken up, he was more than displeased. He was genuinely _upset._ And _of_ _course_ it had to have been _Steve's_ fault. Oh, she cheated? Still his fault. Must not have been good enough, man enough for her.

He wanted to point out that Jonathan wasn't exactly a man's man either, but it wouldn't have made a difference. There was obviously something fundamentally wrong with Steve.

And maybe his dad was right.

Maybe there _is_ something wrong with him _,_ because during Tommy's annual New Year's Eve party, he'd found himself, once again, laid out beneath Billy Hargrove. Only there were no fists flying or angry words that time. Only desperate lips and wandering hands that Steve most _definitely_ did not shove off.

Hands that had gotten him out of his jeans and made him cum so hard he blacked out for a second.

So, maybe that's what's been wrong all along. The fact that, while he still had attraction toward girls, the sexual chemistry he had with Billy trumped them all.

And he doesn't want to think about what his dad would say if he found out about them, found out that it wasn't a one time thing and that he was hooking up with Billy on the regular now.

That fight would be so much worse than the one they're having now.

Because even after all the studying he's done, all the effort he's put into the college applications, they had all been rejected.

He hadn't gotten into _any_ of them.

And that's just not acceptable.

Not for a _Harrington._

And if Steve thinks he's just going to skate by and get a cushy job at his dad's company, he'd be sorely mistaken, because if _you can't even pass English, what makes you think you'd be an asset, Steven. You'd be more likely to become a liability._

It had hurt to hear those words, words that scratched at the scab on his heart that never has time to fully heal. And even though he never really _wanted_ to work for his dad, he'd only talked about it when he'd been planning his future with Nancy, it still made his stomach twist and his eyes sting.

He'd gone to bed with a sour taste in his mouth knowing he was about to get cut off and that his father didn't think he was worth anything. That he was just a waste of space and the world's biggest disappointment.

Now he has to get up and go to school like he hasn't spent half the night choking back tears, has to face Billy and pretend it's just a normal day and nothing is wrong.

Steve tries hard to keep his expression neutral as he walks up to the Camaro, hands stuffed into his pockets. He tries to keep his spirit up, tries to stuff the ugly thoughts and emotions that have plagued him since last night down deep into his chest.

He tries so damn _hard_ to hide the pain behind a smile and a laugh.

Because he knows, he _knows_ , things could be worse. _So much worse_. He knows the kind of life, the kind of _family,_ some people have. He's _lucky_.

He has no right to complain.

So he tries to get over it. Tries to convince Billy, convince _himself_ , that it's fine. He's ok.

_Everything is ok._

But it's _not_ really, and Billy can spot a lie from a mile away, so really, Steve was screwed from the start.

"You gonna tell me what's got you so worked up?" He asks, blowing a cloud of smoke in Steve's direction, "or are you gonna make me play twenty questions?"

He sighs. "My dad was here over the weekend."

"That so?" He replies, leaning against the driver door. "What did he have to say _this_ time?"

"Same shit." He ticks off a list with his fingers, "My grades suck. None of the colleges he picked wanted me. I'm stupid and hopeless and never going anywhere with my life. He's going to cut me off as soon as I graduate. Blah blah blah."

He says it like it's boring information, but saying it out loud honestly hurts.

Billy frowns. "Just because you're not _book_ smart doesn't mean you're stupid. You understand that right?"

He can't quite keep eye contact when he mutters, "Yeah, I know."

"No, see. You saying it like that doesn't make me feel like you do."

"I _get_ it. I'm fine." He insists. "It's nothing he hasn't said before. It's not a big deal."

"I think it is. Or you wouldn't look like you're about to cry."

"I'm _not crying_." He answers with a frown. "There is _nothing_ for me to cry about. It's not like it got physical."

Billy doesn't say anything right away, just stares at him, assessing. "Steve…just because your dad doesn't _hit you,_ doesn't mean he's a good dad, and it doesn't mean your feelings about what he says about you are invalid."

And that…it's like Billy can see _right through him._

Billy puts out his cigarette with the toe of his boot and opens his car door. "Get in."

"What? You want to skip? I don't think that would be a good idea. I _just_ got reamed for my grades."

"Yeah, so skipping a couple classes isn't going to make much of a difference is it?" He gives Steve a look, daring him to argue. "Come on, pretty boy. We're gonna cheer you up."

Steve huffs in annoyance but finally relents and slips into the passenger seat.

Apparently, Billy's idea of _cheering Steve up,_ is driving to _their spot_ in the woods and smoking a joint before shoving him against the hood of his car and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Which was definitely the right move, because Steve is feeling light and warm and all the bad thoughts he's had for over a _day_ are floating away, replaced with _hot_ and _heavy_ ones.

Because the thing is, smoking makes Steve horny as _fuck_ , and Billy _knows_ that. Knows it riles him up. So it's not a surprise when he sticks a hand down Steve's pants and pulls his cock out before dropping to his knees.

And _fuck_ , Billy is always great at giving head, can have Steve shooting down his throat in two minutes _flat_ , but this time he _stops_. He stands up and walks around to the passenger side and gets something from the glovebox.

He knows what he keeps in there, so they're probably going to fuck today, and Steve's down for that. _So_ down for that.

But when he comes back around he surprises him. Instead of yanking _Steve's_ jeans off and fingering him until he _begs_ , he starts stripping out of his own. "Wait, wait, wait. What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you think I am." He replies with a huff and hands him the lube.

Steve kind of just _stares_ at it because Billy's never been on the receiving end of things, so he's a _little_ confused. "But I'm usually-"

"Do you want to fuck me or not, Harrington?"

Jesus _Christ_. "Well, _yeah-_ "

"Then hop to it." He pauses, lips twitching up into a smirk, "I mean, unless you _want_ me to do it myself? You wanna _watch_ , pretty boy?"

And as hot as it would be to watch him fingering himself, Steve wants to be the one to do it. After all, he may not get another chance for awhile. "Shut up and turn around."

He complies, leaning over the hood of the car while Steve steps behind him, and by the time he's done working a second finger inside, his dick is _aching_ and Billy is breathing hard. "Heh, that's enough," He says, voice a bit desperate. "I can take it. Just _fuck me_."

Steve shakes his head but lines himself up anyway. "You're really fuckin bossy, you know that?"

And when he pushes into him he has to tell himself to _breathe_ , because he's so fucking _tight_ and it feels _so fucking good_ , he'd rather not blow his load a minute in.

So, he goes slow at first, letting them both adjust, but pretty soon Billy gets impatient. "Come on, I'm falling asleep down here."

Well, so much for going _slow._

But if he wants Steve to make it hard and fast, he can do that.

He digs his fingertips into the flesh on his hips and pulls them back as he slams forward.

"Fuck, yeah. Like that." He hisses, and moans when Steve does it again.

"You like it rough, Hargrove?" He asks, mostly _joking,_ not expecting the response of _if I said I did, would you fuck me harder?_

A sharp heat burns right through him at the words, has him grabbing one of Billy's arms and twisting it behind his back. Has him pressing his weight down, effectively pinning him to the hood and giving him the leverage to fuck into him _hard_.

Giving him what he asked for.

A litany of _oh_ _fucks_ and _oh god's_ come spilling out of his mouth as Steve keeps up the brutal pace, keeps fucking into him like it's the _last time_ , keeps going until he _knows_ there will be bruises on his hips when they're done.

And shit, by the sound of things, Billy fucking _loves it._

Steve eventually lets go of his arm, but only because he wants to get a hand in his hair. Wants to _pull_ as he thrusts into him and when he finally does it, it gets Billy making all kinds of little noises. Gets him swearing. Gets him pushing back against Steve's hips, driving his dick deeper.

"Yeah, fucking _give it to me."_

God, if he keeps talking like that…

Billy apparently really likes things a little on the rough side, likes Steve fucking him from behind, pressing his chest, his _face_ against the hood of his car while Steve just _takes what he wants._ But what Steve _really_ wants right now, is to be able to _see_ his face when he comes.

So he stops moving and pulls out, ignoring Billy's protests as he flips him over, as he pushes his thighs up and sinks back into him.

Yeah, this is _much_ better.

Not _only_ can he see how flushed his face is and how the color travels down across his exposed chest, he can _also_ see how hard his dick is, how slick with pre it is.

It makes his mouth water. Makes him want to get his lips around it, but he _can't_ , so he kisses up his chest and stops to suck a mark at the base of his throat instead.

He can feel the vibration of his groan under his tongue and the tug of his hand in his hair. He can hear the way his breath hitches when he finds _that spot_ and how he absolutely _keens_ when Steve hits it again and again.

When he stops kissing him, the blonde moves to grab his leaking cock but Steve can't have that. " _Don't_." He growls out, and then gets kind of a rush when he actually _listens_ and slaps that hand down on the hood.

"God _dammit_ , you're fucking killin me, man."

If Steve had been in a vengeful type of mood he may have tortured him for awhile, gone slow and left him aching and untouched. But he's not, so he doesn't make him suffer long.

He wraps his slender fingers around him, jerking him off slowly, reveling in the sounds he's making, revels in his red cheeks and tightly closed eyes. He wants to kiss the lips that he's biting, that he's biting because he's trying not to _moan_ as Steve works him over.

"Shit," A hand grips his arm, "so _close_."

"Then do it." He murmurs, against the inside of his leg. "Fuck, wanna _see_ it."

And that makes him shudder, makes him come with a low groan as he paints his chest with his spunk. Seeing it does something to Steve and he can't _stop_ himself from leaning down and licking it all off of him as he chases his own release.

"Christ." Billy moans, watching him do it. "You're a fucking _freak_ , Harrington."

He's hoping it's just a _coincidence_ and _not_ the name calling that tips him over the edge, that has him screwing his eyes shut and burying his cock as deep as he can when he comes…

But it's probably _not._

Shit.

"Did you just get off on that?" Billy asks as Steve pants above him. "Because there's _plenty more_ where that came from."

Steve groans and pulls out, backing away from the car. "Oh my god, please _don't_. You talk dirty enough as it is."

The other boy shrugs and moves to grab his jeans. "Okay, but if you change your mind-"

He rolls his eyes. "I'll just tell you to call me a dirty slut mid-fuck." 

Billy _laughs_ at that _,_ and it's a really nice sound. He likes hearing it. 

They don't talk when they redress and adjust their clothes, but they never really do. So, it's not unusual that they're already back in the Camaro before Billy grabs his pack of Marborol's and puts one in his mouth.

"So," He says, lighting the cigarette, "feel any better?"

Steve leans back into the seat and smiles, all his troubles forgotten. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
